Steamy Water
by heartlessfire
Summary: A birthday and christmas gift for a friend. Enjoy!


_I don't own BLEACH! (--,) Total OC of Orihime…(--,)_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Steamy Water**

I was alone here in a dark room where I always look through the window. There was nothing special outside; it's just as rotten as the creatures that live here. The atmosphere is weakening as if my soul is sucked by some energy. Outside this room is nothing more than dust and crystals. As I've said nothing special. Besides, this place makes me bored.

Back in the human world where I used to live, I always play with my friends. However, those special moments changed when I felt something different towards a certain person. I love him, yes, I do love him. Although he is the type who wouldn't recognize it quickly, I still love him.

"DAMN!" I said out loud.

"Hey woman, what was that just now?" asked someone who just came in.

"Grimmjow, ehh? It's nothing. I just thought of something," I retorted.

"Woman, will you stop whatever you are thinking because I'm starting to get irritated with that voice of yours," he said while looking really annoying.

I said nothing.

He continued, "You know my room is just next to yours, so please shut the hell!"

"I just shouted one word! What's wrong with that?" I screamed at him.

"What's wrong, huh?" He looked at me with a sly grin plastered on his face.

I glared right back at him.

"It just irritates me, that's all. Oh, I almost forgot. You owe me big time a while ago for saving your ass from those bitches," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. As promised, I will do anything you want," I replied lazily and went to my bed.

"I wonder what will I make you do?" he said and closed the door.

Those words bothered me for a while. I thought lots of nasty things that he'll make me do. But none of them seemed to relieve me. I still kept on wondering until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning just to find myself without any clothes on. What the fuck just happened last night? Wait, uhm I was thinking of Ichigo and screamed. Then Grimmjow said "fuck off" then went out and I slept. Nothing? Damn! Okay, Orihime calm down, whoever did this to you will show up. Huh? I can't be calm like this. FUCK! Okay, think of someone who might do this to you.

"Duh? Isn't it obvious," I said to myself.

I need to find him and kick his ass! I would have agreed if I knew, but assaulting me while I'm sleeping??! I want to kick his balls so hard that it'll come off! My blood pressure's starting to skyrocket.

"He's going to pay for this! Bullshit! Damn! Fuck You Grimmjow! OUCH!"

"Hey!" I shouted to the person who bumped me.

"Inoue Orihime, huh?" Ulquiorra said bluntly,

"Uhhmmm…." I'm at a loss for words. Espada number four is here.

"Do you know where Grimmjow might be?"

"What's your business with him?" he asked back.

"_I'm going to rip off his arm and never heal it again!"_ I wanted to tell him that, but instead I said,

"Uhm, I just need to talk to him. I need a confirmation on a certain matter."

_Yup, I need to confirm the reason for the assault!_

"We have a meeting with Aizen-sama. Wait for him in your room. I'll send him over after the meeting," he replied plainly.

He walked towards the end of the hall and disappeared.

"Send him over huh? Will Grimmjow ever listen to Ulquiorra?"

I laughed to myself because I remembered every single argument that they had. Well, the ending is always the same; Grimmjow loses to Ulquiorra, duh.

I went back to my room and had a steamy bath. Really, at first, I don't know what kind of place Las Noches might be, but it turned out to be just fine. Even though the environment outside feels so empty, the palace itself is warm and cozy.

I washed myself and I felt pain in my breasts as if someone grabbed them really hard. Images started flashing in my mind.

"Damn you Grimmjow!"

After bathing, I dried myself and went to the closet. All I can see are white clothing and black underwear.

"Even cute knickers aren't there to entertain me." Sigh.

I should have brought some clothes from the human world. Sigh…again….and…again.

After dressing, I went to my bed and laid there for a couple of hours. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I realized it was already night time. "Damn, I haven't eaten yet. Well, I think I'll just ask somebody to bring me some food. Wait a second, where is that bastard Grimmjow?"

I went outside and wondered where he might be. Then I realized that his room was next to mine. How stupid! I went inside his room without even knocking. "Where are my manners? Oh, that's right it vanished when I came here." I thought to myself. " Okay, let's continue to search for a bastard Arrancar. Whoa!"

Damn, he has such a nice room. It's too spacious as if it was fit for a king and uhm… Even his bed is huge. Well, maybe all of the Espada has the same room as he has. "Hmm….where on Hueco Mundo is he?" I continued to roam around his room and found nothing. Not even his freakin' shadow! What luck.

"Maybe he's out somewhere," I said while my eyes were fixed on a certain door.

I went in front of the door and pressed my ears to listen for any sound. Then, I heard the sound of running water. I slowly opened the door and saw him bathing in one hell of a huge tub. "Okay, this is so not fair. I'm a special guest here!"

Forget about that, my eyes were instantly glued to the bastard inside the tub for some unknown reason. Entranced, I went inside and sat right on the edge of the tub. He recognized me and turned around as he went towards me. I felt my blood rise and my temperature as well. "I haven't thought this place could be this hot." I thought to myself. I stared at his features. His hair, eyes and even the markings underneath it are blue. I continued to look down and noticed the scar on his beautifully carved chest.

"What are you doing here, woman?" he said as he grabbed my arms and pulled me in the tub.

"Waaaa!!! What the-" I can't even continue my words as he conquered my freakin' lips.

He paused for a while and looked at me as if he was telling something. Then, I felt his warm hands tease my nipples and I just moaned in supreme pleasure.

"What do you want to confirm from me? Ulquiorra mentioned it after our meeting," he whispered to my ears and licked it.

"Uhm, I-I j-just wanted to-" Damn, he's touching me everywhere that I find it hard to string out words completely..

"To what?" He continued to breathe in my ear as he slid one of his hands under my wet skirt.

Okay, Orihime, do what you have to do! I pushed him off of me until he was on the other side of the tub.

He stared at me.

I summed up all my courage and breathed deeply, "Are you the one who assaulted me last night? Because when I woke up this morning, damn, I'm naked all over and my breasts hurt like hell!"

"Yeah, so what if I did?" he said and smirked.

"Uhm…" I couldn't say anything.

"Well, if that's what's been bugging you all day, then I'll tell you what really happened. You were up last night when I went inside your room. Then, I commanded you to do whatever I please. So we did some sort of things and as far as I could remember, you were screaming my name with pleasure," he explained, "Have you forgotten about it?"

I just looked at him in surprise.

"Would you want me to refresh your memories?" he asked smoothly.

"Eh? Remember? No! I don't even want to hear what I did last night," I retorted back as I went out of the tub.

Then, in a flash he grabbed me back in the tub and said, "Who said that I'll tell you what happened? I'll make it easy for you, woman. I'll make you remember it by doing the same thing."

I looked at him, bewildered by his actions, and swallowed. He's got to be kidding me!

"You better not," I said.

"Hmm…but, MASTER, you told me last night to make you remember what happened in case you've forgotten about it," he whispered to me.

"Err, I don't think I did that…wait…did he…did he just say 'master'…what the?" I said as I looked at him with very confused eyes.

He smirked at me as if telling me that I already know the answer to my incoming question.

However, I can't help but ask him, "Was I such a dominatrix last night?"

"Hmm…maybe…we took turns last night. 'Spank me, master, uhh…spank me' do you remember that?" he said while doing the 'spank me' position.

I was really stunned by the sight. This is not Grimmjow!

"You look as if you don't remember. Well, I'll just make you," And kissed me.

His warm hands touched my breasts and ripped my dress to pieces so he could touch my bare abdomen. Damn, his hands were so warm, adding up to the heat that I am currently feeling because of the steamy water. I let my hands touch his chest down to his abdomen. If it wasn't for the hole in his abdomen, I would be caressing him lustfully. Well, I liked touching anything strange anyway.

"Hmm…master, it tickles when you touch me there," he said as he stopped kissing my neck.

"Shut the hell up, Grimmjow. Enough with the 'master' word and continue what're doing!" I shouted at him as if I am the boss of him. Well, I maybe, uhm…I'm bossy when it comes down to matters like this. It's good anyway since he continued with his past ministrations.

He then, finally went down on me. Damn, it was so darn good. His tongue licking me up and down like an ice cream is just sooo, uhmm… I can't describe it.

"Ahh…Gr-Grim-Grimmjow…"

I could barely cry his name out when I felt his tongue went inside me. Pleasure was rising up and I wanted him to do something more than obey me. I wanted to show my submissive side to him somehow. So I tapped his head like a good boy and he looked at me under the water. He rose up and looked at me.

"What do you want me to do next?" I asked him.

"Nothing, so let me do the work or else I'll stop right before you come." He commanded me.

"So am I your servant now?"

"Shut up, woman," he said as he continued to toy with my aching breasts. He gladly sucked one of them while the other continued to pinch my other nipple. He kept doing this for a few minutes then switched to the other. I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't because he was just so damn good. I felt like I'm addicted to him. He then spread my legs and entered my form. Whoa. I can't breathe normally because he's uhm….how can I expound on this? Big? Huge? Right, loaded.

"Grim-Grimmjow, can you go faster?" I asked him politely. His flesh is colliding against mine and it is going deeper as I scream his name louder and louder. I don't want him to stop. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my hips in rhythm with his mind-blowing thrusts. I felt my lust going higher and higher as he thrust inside me. He pushed as hard as he could and the more he pushed the more ecstatic I get. I can't help myself but scream his name over and over. I don't know what to think at all. Then, he stopped. I felt like the poor kid who just dropped her ice cream.

"What the fuck?" I shouted at him as he went to sit to edge of the tub.

"Come here, woman" he commanded me.

Well, my pride can't lose to this guy. He just stopped in the middle of my waving desire. But then again I want to feel him inside me so I went to him and sat on his lap. "Damn pride!" I started kissing him while teasing the head of his member with little pinches. I slid my tongue inside his and tasted him. Damn, he's sweet for a rough and violent guy. I continued doing this and decided to go down on him while licking his cheek down to his neck. His hands started to stroke me again and cupped my breasts harshly. The way he cupped it was painful, but compared to what I felt then, it's nothing.

"Hey, woman, what're you doing?" he asked suddenly with a lazy look as if what I'm doing is wrong, "Slide this inside you, that's what you got to do," he pointed to his little companion.

I said nothing, when suddenly one of his hands tried to choke me, "You're not answering me, woman," his voice was scaring me but I still like him. So, I just nodded and slid myself into him.

Again, my heart was throbbing for more as I slid myself into him again and again. His hands were on my waist and his tongue was grazing my breast. His rough attitude made me want him more. I buried my hands in his hair and grasped it very hard when I knew I'm reaching my climax. But he won't let me go until he reached his, so I just waited for him. Then, I crashed into sudden bliss as I bit his neck like a vampire.

After that, we rested in the warm tub again for a moment.

"Hey, woman," he asked suddenly.

"What?" I replied lazily.

"The water's steamy and good, right?"

"Uh-huh," I'm too tired for words.

"Want to do this in your tub later?"

"HUH?" I looked at him and he smirked back.

I didn't know that this bastard Arrancar is like this. Why do I have to deal with him? Then, I remembered someone. It's far more ecstatic to win this rude bastard over than the one I have on the human world. Who needs a normal human when you have someone like him to toy with?

"We can do it later then, after we rest," I told him simply.

"_But I don't want you to rest."_


End file.
